guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cobalt
Header First. 18:23, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Second.-- - (Talk/ ) 18:26, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Spot Reference. Win Points. Continuing with the reference related theme that s'ploded my last half-talkpage into a 49Kb archive, tell me where the following quotes come from to win cobalt points, and no, im still not keeping track. No gurantees that these are verbatim: #''"Sun Tzu said that, and i think he knows a leeeetle bit more about fighting than YOU!"'' #''"...and all your other friends won't be there either because you don't have any other friends because your so....unlikeable. It says so right here in your personnel file - Completely unlikeable, liked by no one, an unlikeable loner who's passing shall not be mourned. Shall. Not. Be. Mourned. Very cold. Very formal."'' #''"It's alright Andy! It's just bolognase!"'' #''"I want ten thousand tough guys and ten thousand soft guys to make the tough guys look tougher, and heres how i want 'em arranged: Tough! Tough! Tough! Soft! Tough! Soft! Soft! Tough!..."'' #''"Would anyone like........a peanut?"'' #''"Just talk talk talk talk talk............never shuts up...........ever"'' #''"...the only way to win is through the ruthless application of superior fire power"'' #''"Whats the difference!? One's a mental condition and the other's a proffesion!"'' #''"Cake, and grief counsilling will be available at the conclusion of the test"'' #''"Now ZAT! vas doctor azisted homicide!"'' #''"It's probably because he leads such a....sedimentary life!"'' #''"...assume the party escort submission position..."'' -- - (Talk/ ) 19:32, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :2 is GlaDOS from Portal and 5 is the Giant from The Princess Bride. — Powersurge360 19:36, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::9 is also GlaDOS, and is 3 Rodney Squirrel? — Powersurge360 19:37, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::I think 4 is Peter Griffin from Family Guy? 22:55, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::1 is from Meet the Soldier, 8 is from Meet the Sniper, 10 is a taunt quote from Medic in TF2 when holding the Needle Gun, and I think 7 is from Meet the Engineer --Gimmethegepgun 22:59, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I think 6 is from Family Guy as well. 23:02, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::@Possessed: no, 4 is the EPA guy in the Simpsons movie. Because going mad without power is just silly. --◄mendel► 23:03, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Ah, i knew it was something animated. 23:04, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Meh, I propose another one: "If it weren't for these damned neural implants you'd be a smoking crater by now." --Gimmethegepgun 00:44, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Well Gimmethegepgun takes the lead here by seeing through my multiple obscure TF2 quotes ploy, however 7 is not from meet the engineer or anything tf2 related, it's far more obscure. I have 2 other quotes from the same place and i don't really expect anyone to get them since the er, media item, ahem, from which they come sold about 12 copies worldwide xD (and yes, that is sarcasm, dont start looking for the worst selling product in human history or anything). And mendel is right about 4 - it's the EPA dude from the simpsons movie - "But sir, you've gone mad with power!" "Yeah, i know, have you ever tried going mad without power? - It's boring, no one listens to you!" 5. Is DEFINATELY not from the princess bride and 3. is even more not from rodney the squirrel. oh dear. As for gimme's quote, i remember it from somewhere but im not sure where, i'll hazard a provisional guess at Total Recall?-- - (Talk/ ) 10:42, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I actually got that one from the last Terran Marine pissed quote, but seeing as that's from Blizzard it's extremely likely from somewhere else first :P On a side note, there were 2 other ones the Marine has that I thought about saying: "Oh my god, he's gone whack!" and then "I vote we frag this commander" --Gimmethegepgun 17:20, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::Bleh, i always miss Starcraft references - i think im the only person to actually not like starcraft - the research times were far too slow for me - and build times wernt exactly fast either - in strategy games i really prefer the 'speed and aggression' approach and have limited patience waiting for a yellow bar that moves more slowly than a paralysed slug to fill up :|-- - (Talk/ ) 18:49, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Havent read above #''"Sun Tzu said that, and i think he knows a leeeetle bit more about fighting than YOU!"'' - Dunno, Fight club? #''"...and all your other friends won't be there either because you don't have any other friends because your so....unlikeable. It says so right here in your personnel file - Completely unlikeable, liked by no one, an unlikeable loner who's passing shall not be mourned. Shall. Not. Be. Mourned. Very cold. Very formal."'' - Glados, end level of portal #''"It's alright Andy! It's just bolognase!"'' - Dunno #''"I want ten thousand tough guys and ten thousand soft guys to make the tough guys look tougher, and heres how i want 'em arranged: Tough! Tough! Tough! Soft! Tough! Soft! Soft! Tough!..."'' - Simpsons Movie #''"Would anyone like........a peanut?"'' - Dunno #''"Just talk talk talk talk talk............never shuts up...........ever"'' - no idea #''"...the only way to win is through the ruthless application of superior fire power"'' - ditto #''"Whats the difference!? One's a mental condition and the other's a proffesion!"'' -I phail, I remember, but unsure where #''"Cake, and grief counsilling will be available at the conclusion of the test"'' - Glados #''"Now ZAT! vas doctor azisted homicide!"'' - Medic TF2 #''"It's probably because he leads such a....sedimentary life!"'' - Dunno #''"...assume the party escort submission position..."'' - Glados, final level of portal So, Do I win RandomTime 10:49, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :No, you don't win - though you do get points for getting all the portal quotes. However you have to lose something for getting the first one wrong yet still knowing "doctor assisted homicide" (but not the meet the sniper quote o_O). However you haven't got anything other people haven't so you end up about on a par with gimme :P-- - (Talk/ ) 10:56, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Doctor assisted homicide is an ingame quote, whilst the meet the sniper quote (I think it's the mental condition) is only out of game (I should rewatch the meet the classes) RandomTime 11:26, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, no one had gotten 12 yet. Also, you get an Achievement for assuming that position when asked, just crouch for a few seconds :P --Gimmethegepgun 17:22, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I know, i got that achievement without realising about it first - i earnestly tried to assume the party escort submission position :P - took me awhile to figure out how to get past that point actually - i waited ages for the party escort but he never came :(-- - (Talk/ ) 18:02, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Shameless bragging Anyone else in the UK who got their A level or AS results today? I have 3 A's and a B - anyone have an advance on that? :P-- - (Talk/ ) 11:00, 14 August 2008 (UTC)